


The Middle

by Missy



Category: Burn Notice
Genre: Multi, PWP, Polyamory, Polyfidelity, Porn Battle, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-25
Updated: 2011-01-25
Packaged: 2017-10-15 01:48:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/155753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone wants to be in the middle...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Middle

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Porn Battle XI, Prompt: Burn Notice, Michael/Fiona/Sam, sharing, under covers

Sam loves sleeping in the middle of the bed, mostly because it affords him the attention of both of his lovers at the same time. He might awaken to the playful nip of Fiona’s teeth at his chest, teasing a nipple while she strokes his cock – or he might feel Michael’s deep, even breathing against the back of his neck, his hard-on poking the small of Sam’s back, promising a slow, breathtakingly-deep fucking.

Sometimes, he wants to be the aggressor, waking Fi up by burying his face between her legs, or to the sounds of Mike enthusiastically fucking her at the edge of the bed (watching the two of them together makes him jealous and thrills him in the same minute – they’re beautiful together, but he wants those lips, those mouths, that pussy, that ass, wrapped around his dick). But often he’s willing to lie back and let the action build around him – the support structure, the foundation for them all.

***

Fiona loves sleeping in the middle of the bed because she just adores getting the jump on her lovers. Sam’s so laid-back, oozing ease – he could charm a nun out of her underclothes. So if she can make him stare at her with wide-eyes as she twists her body in some unusual formation, by sucking his toes while he eats her out, or by using her hair as a sheathe to tease his cock, she will. Sam is utterly flabbergasted by her – and he probably always will be. That’s why Fi adores teasing him.

Michael has always known her as this wild sexual creature who would take him in the blood of their enemies- the best way to shock him is with intimate sweetness. Coming to him with roses and love poems takes him off his game and discombobulates him, so she’s ever so sweet when she wants to dizzy his mind. Trying to suck his brains out through his dick while he's trying to drive the Charger also works.

And when the two of them get together to overwhelm her with their lust, it’s spectacular, beyond her dreams.

Yes, Fi thrives on the chaos of the middle. If only she could thrive on the heat of Miami’s mornings. Ah well, she can always nap when they’re done.

****

Spies never know when they’re going to find themselves in the middle of a sticky situation. Whether it’s a stake-out in Cairo that goes bad or a fact-finding mission that ends with you hanging out the window of a five-star hotel, you can never predict the future.

Waking up with your best friend’s cock in your hand might be a dicey proposition to some men, but a spy sees it as a gift of trust. And if he likes tracing your scars with the tip of his tongue or rimming you until you think you see stars, it’s only fair to return the favor and learn what drives him wild. And if your girlfriend decides she wants to join in, that she doesn’t mind the idea of watching you play with your best friend, or riding his face while she sucks you off, or letting him take her in the ass while you fuck her throat, the more the merrier.

Spies tend to learn quickly who they can trust, and who they can discard – even who they love, if they allow themselves to feel love. Some would say the best way to prove that is under the covers. I would say it’s the only way. Sometimes, the middle is the ideal position.

***

Fi’s already falling asleep on Michael’s chest when Sam speaks up.

“Morning.”

“Morning,” Michael replies, smirking at the ceiling, lying smack dab between them on the bed.


End file.
